This invention relates to anchors for electrical connectors and in particular those used on motor vehicles such as motorcycles.
Motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, include a plurality of electrical connectors for various electrical components. Each connector must be mounted on the frame or other structural member by means of an anchor. In prior art motorcycles, such as those manufactured by Harley Davidson, Inc., different electrical connectors required differently configured anchors so that it was necessary to stock several different anchors for each vehicle. Moreover, certain electrical connectors were mounted on the vehicle by means of a metallic stud welded into the frame or other structural component. Should the stud break, considerable effort was required to remove the broken stud before a new anchor could be mounted.